


Paper Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, fluff and angst mostly, im sorry, it's mary not dean or cas so don't worry, rather fluffy in my opinion, who am i kidding it is 860 words of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, when Dean Winchester was a child, he saw an angel.</p><p>He was dreaming, yes, but he saw him.</p><p>The angel gave him a paper star, and told him to make a thousand more.</p><p>Dean followed the command rather loosely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destieldrabblesdaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/gifts).



> based on http://strangelykatie.tumblr.com/post/17138793324/full-version-of-my-comic-counting-stars-which-i
> 
> a gift for shirley aka destieldrabblesdaily or my destiel-writing senpai bc she's awesome and i've read so many of her drabbles and i gotta pay back bc eye for an eye right?
> 
> (don't worry shirley i didn't make it super duper angsty it had sad tones but as one of my favourite non-spn character says "...life is a big pile of good things and bad things. (...) good things don't soften the bad things, (...) but the bad things don't spoil the good things either". i hope this adds to your pile of good things).
> 
> also psa to everybody: the awkwardness on certain parts of the story is half on purpose half i am south american and sorry.
> 
> update: i edited the thing i hope now it's better written  
> update: now the comic has actual credit woohoo im on my way to becoming a decent human being :D

**0.**

Once, when Dean Winchester was a child, he saw an angel.

He was dreaming all right, but he saw him.

He looked like a little kid, just about Dean’s age, dressed in white clothes he couldn’t recognize, and with a blue tie too big for him. He wore a silvery halo and black wings, with very small and fluffy feathers, like a baby duck. They were both in a cloud, which felt like one of Mom’s pillows, but bigger, and easier to stand on. Without saying anything and with a big smile, the angel picked up a little piece of paper and showed it to Dean. He put the paper on Dean’s hands and guided them to make a little star out of the paper, and said,

“See? It’s not that hard. Make one every time you’re sad, it’s always helped me. And if you make a thousand, I’ll come back!”

When Dean woke up, he had a silver paper star on his hands.

It ended up being the only one.

 

* * *

 

 

**1.**

Dean looked at the kids in the playground. They looked happy, but they were hitting a smaller kid.

When Dean saw that the little kid was his brother, he made mental note to make a paper star, and walked over there to help him.

(He later gave Sam the star.)

(He also got expelled from that particular primary school).

 

* * *

 

 

**2.**

Dean was scared. Dad was yelling at him, and Mom was yelling at Dad, and was he supposed to yell back? A tear fell down his face, and he ran away to his room. He made a paper star.

And when Dad left, he made another.

(and then burnt it. He didn’t want anything reminding him of his Dad anymore).

 

* * *

 

**3.**

Whenever Mom came home drunk in that Scary Year, he made a paper star.

At New Year’s, three hundred and one stars sat on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. He picked up the silver one and stuffed it into his pocket.

Mom started Anonymous Alcoholics after the operation. She'd forever have the scars of a broken bottle.

 

 

* * *

 

**4.**

Sam started making paper stars, too. He made one after school every day.

Dean later found out he was being bullied and convinced Mom to move them to another school.

On his last day, he found the bully. He beat them up and then showed them how to do stars.

Sam had a hundred and eighty stars. Dean only had one.

 

 

* * *

 

**5.**

Dean never made stars now, they were bad memories. Sam kept on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**6.**

They visited Dad for a week. First time they’d seen him in, what? Six years?

Dad hit Dean.

Dean hit back.

They ran away and walked back home.

Sam made a paper star. Dean didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

**7.**

Dean kissed a boy. When he got back home, he saw the star. He made a new one.

 

 

* * *

 

**8.**

When Benny called him back, he made a star.

 

* * *

 

**9.**

Whenever he went on a date with Benny, he made a star.

 

 

* * *

 

**10.**

Graduation day. Dean wasn’t in school.

Benny had ended it yesterday. For another boy. God knows who.

He remembered his old, old dream when he passed by a store. It sold silver paper. He bought it. He burnt the stars he’d made for Benny. They were thirty-two.

He started making new ones.

His soundtrack was the fire alarm.

 

 

* * *

 

**11.**

As the clock striked eleven, he finished making the one-thousand stars. His fingers hurt. With the star the angel had made for him, they were a thousand and one.

 _I’m coming_ , he thought he'd heard someone said.

 

* * *

 

 

**12.**

When the clock struck twelve, Dean saw the angel again.

The angel fell down on his knees; one of his wings was bloody, and it looked damaged. Dean felt more scared than he had been in years.

“Are you alright?” he asked. The angel looked at him.

_I’m not._

“Dean. What’s your name?”

_I-I’m--_

The angel coughed. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel,” he answered. His lips curled up. “A thousand stars. What is your wish?”

“…I just want… someone, really.” Cas sat down besides Dean, on the bed.

“What is wrong, Dean?”

Dean told him.

 

* * *

 

**13.**

When Dean finished, Cas hugged him. When he let go, he told Dean _his_ problem.

He’d been banished out of Heaven; apparently, it was forbidden for angels to contact humans. It was worse, even, to make deals with them, as if they were demons, and they’d be expelled as soon as the contract demanded them to check on the human again. He could still see the paranormal, and he’d be getting illegal visits from his brother Gabriel, the archangel (archangels, as the favorites, could break laws as much as they wanted to – nobody could fight against an archangel). But right now, a brand-new human had been dropped from the heavens into Dean’s lap, and he didn’t have any sort of place to stay. And he was crying.

“Hey, Cas. Listen to me. I'm planning on moving, and there’s a university nearby, so I’ll probably live here. I can take a job somewhere, teach you stuff. There’s online schools. I can help you – ID’s, education, passport, job – somehow, we’ll do it. As a team.” Dean had never been able to believe in his own words much, but he trusted his ability.

Cas sobbed once again and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

And kissed him.

And behind them, the ten thousand stars were slowly unraveling inside the glass jar they were sitting in, each having a little comment on the inside: “…someone.”


End file.
